Time Is Eternity
by amorcaecusestt
Summary: Treasure what you have. Time is too slow for those who wait; too swift for those who fear; too long for those who grief; too short for those who rejoice. But for those who love; Time Is Eternity - RKO/OC & John Cena/OC
1. Mission Accomplished

_Treasure what you have. Time is too slow for those who wait; too swift for those who fear; too long for those who grief; too short for those who rejoice. But for those who love; **Time Is Eternity**_

"With all due respect, I do believe that I've worked with your company behind the cameras long enough to understand the life of a diva. I'm ready for it. Heck; I've _been _ready for it. I've been training my whole life… maybe not as professionally as many of the other girls – but I can definitely learn! All I'm asking for is a chance." An optimistic 25 year old Brooklyn Taylor tried her best to speak with conviction to the World Wrestling Entertainment Chair himself, reciting the lines she practiced in front of the mirror billions of times over, just for it to reach the peak of persuasion.

_Poker face,_ Mr. McMahon's expression was incomprehensible. She sighed distressingly, flipping the fringe of her wavy blonde locks to the side as the rest descended down her back. Seconds later, he mocked her sigh; and raised one eyebrow. "Please?" She added briskly, with luminescent hazel irises clear with anticipation.

"I'll give you a chance" Vince McMahon spoke music to Brooklyn's ears, she beamed with a smile graciously. "I'll sign you onto a contract if you completely agree to spend more time in the ring. More time training than out partying with your friends. Agreed?"

Brooklyn shook his hand, "Agreed" she spoke more assuredly than ever. She would gladly put aside a few drinks and dances with friends for a chance to finally be a WWE Diva, a dream that has been living inside her head for as long as she could remember, just waiting to be achieved, a dream that her whole family insisted on pursuing, along with herself of course. The whole Taylor family was ambitious of Brooklyn's aspiration.

They both stood from where they were seated as she exited his office with a bright, accomplished smile.

"Thank you so much , you definitely won't regret your decision."

"I have a feeling I won't, as well." He replied with a slight wink and professional nod before Brooklyn made her way to the building's hallways.

All that could be heard in the corridor was the click-clacking of her heels and she continued to smile with incitement, unzipping her purse, she immediately pulled out her Blackberry and began texting;

"_Mission Accomplished. Guess who's going to be a Diva?"_

Strolling through her contacts, she selected contact 'Adrianne Wilson' to send the pride-filled text message to. A great majority of achievements made in both their lifetimes have been made together, including being interns working with the WWE, side by side, even if they only started out stapling papers – they've done it together. Adrianne Wilson and Brooklyn Taylor are best friends, to ever definition of the word.

**- xxxxxxxx – **

"Excuse me, excuse me…" The brunette known as Adrianne Wilson darted through the corridors of the RAW arena, delivering scripts, announcing matches and escorting guests as RAW was beginning in just a few short moments. Feeling her Blackberry vibrate with a text message in her pocket, she had no choice but to ignore it. She was far too busy to pay any mind to text messages at the moment. She went on with doing her job, until it was completed and done with perfection, just as she liked it.

She plopped onto a lounge couch, sighing with relief as she was finally done with work for the time being. The plasma screen hung from the wall sparked with lights & pyros as the RAW intro began, although she was watching the show from the screen, she could hear every bit of the live action as the roar of the crowd fluctuated through the walls. The halls were quieter now that everything was settled, so the loud click-clacking of a female's heels as she narrowed towards the room Adrianne was settled in could be distinctly heard. A blonde dressed clad in a fitted plaid shirt with a pair of tight jeans with tall high-heel boots strutted inside the room.

"I've spent the last twenty minutes trying to find you!" Brooklyn spoke tiredly, raising her arms to emphasize her words.

"Ha! I've been running around this venue for the past 2 hours!"

"2 hours? Aw, my poor baby" Brooklyn smirked sarcastically; Adrianne shot her a quick glare in response.

"Not funny Brook"

"You know that's our job, 'Ri" Adrianne shrugged her shoulders, before relaxing further into the couch.

"It was still tiring" She retaliated, although acknowledging Brooklyn's remark. Brooklyn simply rolled her eyes in response, knowing there wouldn't be a possible way of winning a battle against Adrianne's complaints. "Speaking of jobs; how was the interview?"

Brooklyn raised both her eyebrows in counter to her question as her lips parted in a semi-astonished manner. "Umm, didn't read the text message I suppose?" She sighed, as she took a seat on the couch opposite from that of Adrianne's.

"Oh yeah, that text message" She spoke as she recalled the moment where she felt the vibration of the Blackberry in her pocket as she darted throughout the venue. "My bad, like I said before, extremely busy" Brooklyn nodded it off, crossing her fairly thin arms across her chest, as Adrianne reached for her phone to read the text message. Her dark brown orbs skimmed the screen as a smile crept its way onto the corners of her lips nearing the end of the message.

"He said yes?!" She spoke excitedly, as Brooklyn nodded apprehensively before being crushed by the strong arms of Adrianne in a tight bear hug. "Congratulations! I know how much you wanted this"

Brooklyn smiled brightly flaunting her pearly whites, "I know…" There wasn't much more she could say on account of being simply starstruck. This was the beginning of something new, an adventure even. A new path has been paved.

**- xxxxxxxx – **

"This party's going to be top notch. By far, better than the years past" Randy Orton spoke to John Cena discussing his birthday party plans as he wrapped his wrist with tape, preparing for a match as John sat on the bench across from him in the men's change room already dressed in his bright wrestling gear, "Top notch, huh?" He cocked an eyebrow towards his friend's direction, "_She's_ still going to be there"

"Of course _she's_ going to be there. Liz's my friend, as annoying as she is, I'm the one who hooked you two up remember? She's going to be at every one my parties John"

Randy spoke, clarifying the situation between John and his ex-girlfriend with an effortless shrug from his tanned shoulders.

_Every party…?_ He thought to himself, sighing inwardly. "I know, I understand that, but can't you hook her up with one of your other friends? I mean, every time I see her; she's always trying to get back with me. It gets annoying bro"

Randy chuckled at his friend, "You have a girl chasing after you and it's annoying? What has happened to you Cena?" John lightly chortled as his friend's remark,

"It's not even funny. It happens, every single time"

"So? You always end up getting one of the Diva's to pose as your steady when she's around, like Kelly. Just get her again" Randy advised, reminding John of his traditional sneaky ways.

"I can't. Kelly has become smarter over the past year. She understands I'm just using her now,"

Randy laughed at the fact that the feebleminded blonde hadn't realized earlier what John's gig was when he only asked her out two or three times a year, at Halloween, Christmas and Easter time. "Don't worry, we'll figure out something" The taller man of the two spoke assuredly with a nod towards the door as they both exited the locker room towards the hallway. Turning the corner of the same hallway were two girls, a blonde and a brunette specifically.

"Possibly one of them…?" Randy teasingly broached as John studied the two figures nearing closer, they seemed to be having a conversation with one another, closer they came he realized they were not Divas, and suddenly he questioned who they were.

"Who are they?" He asked, assuming Randy would know the answer.

"Not too sure, but I've seen them around. I think they're like interns or something…" Randy said with an adequate shrug.

"They seem young to be interns" John purposed, thinking about how many interns are usually older than him.

Randy nodded as John shook it off as the girls came closer. He decided to let it go, until the blonde appeared in his line of vision. She turned quickly and looked up almost feeling the sensation of eyes above her. The champ offered a quick smile as she met his gaze, which she returned softly as she continued to walk past with her brunette friend.

"Heck, I'll take the brunette" Randy interrupted John's gaze with a cocky smirk and laugh. John chuckled lightly, looking over his shoulder quickly just to see them turn the corner. "Of course you will" John responded half-heartedly, where all the awhile all he wanted to know was the name of that girl.

"Looks like you're about to pounce on those puppies"

**- xxxxxxxx – **

Review lovelies! It puts a smile onto this face :)

- _xoxo, _the**dream**bug .


	2. Stubborn

_Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence._

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!" Brooklyn chanted inwardly as she began her dance routine, in her red boys' basketball shorts and plain black wife beater, her blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail. She hit every move with perfection, connecting with the music just as she had always been able to. Although, wrestling was a strong ambition of hers, dancing was in her veins. It was her cure to every problem, and the cherry on every pie.

Repeating the same choreography again and again until it was all memorized and perfected, she finally turned off the music from her stereo, wiping the sweat off her forehead as she unscrewed the top to her water bottle, her body needing hydration after all the cardio activity she did.

As she indulged basically all of the water bottle, she heard a slight buzz and rhythmic tone come from her bag. A tone she recognized as a text message notification from Adrianne;

"_Treadmills!"_

Was all the text message read; with a slightly confused but knowing expression, she left the gym's mirrored dance room and towards the conditioning room.

Immediately she met the figure of Adrianne standing on the currently inoperative treadmill, looking through the songs on her iPod. Brooklyn skipped over to her area and jumped onto the treadmill beside hers, "Okay, I'm here"

Realizing her presence, Adrianne took out the white iPod headphones and turned her attention to Brooklyn.

"Do you feel eyes on you?"

The lambent hazel eyes of Brooklyn's skimmed the room until she met a pair of bright baby blue orbs connecting with hers, flaunting the same smile she witness just a few days ago. She smiled back weakly, melting into the appearance of his dimples.

"John…John!?" A deep masculine interrupted their gaze in a painful wince. Suddenly, the brown-haired boy looked back down at his friend, who she also remembered from that night, lifting the weight off his chest. "Are you in a different world or something? You nearly killed me there"

"My bad, man" His attention was instantly turned back to the blonde who was now running on the treadmill with her friend. 

Xx

"Mm, he's a cutie" Brooklyn thought aloud, turning up the level of her treadmill, glancing every once in awhile to see him bench-press once or twice.

"You do know who is he right? I mean, both of them" Adrianne asked with a somewhat concerned tone, turning her attention to the friend.

"John Cena, Randy Orton. Of course I know who they are…I just don't, know who they are"

"My point exactly"

"I kind of missed your point actually, is there something wrong with them?" Brooklyn asked, corrugating eyebrows towards Adrianne.

"No, I don't know them either. It's just, big-time WWE superstars. They got the money and everything, I mean fall into their trap and you're done for"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes in response; Adrianne always did things like this.

"Do you hear yourself? You're just judging a book by its cover. And dude, who said I liked him? I don't even know him"

Adrianne offered an simple, nonchalant shrug and continued running. Studying her best friend's expression, Brooklyn exhaled deeply before turning her attention back to her own running. Before doing so, she caught the eyes of John, once again. This time, he offered a wave, in which she returned, before tucking a straying lock of blonde her behind ear feeling her cheeks turn a light pink.

**-xxxx-**

"I see you eyeing my friend over there" A very deep masculine voice spoke soothingly. The warm breath near her ear made her shudder lightly. _A bit too close for a stranger, _she thought to herself.

"And you are?" She challenged with her signature captivating smile as she regained her posture. His luminescent deep blue eyes smiled with her, _hard to get_, attitude. He stuck a tattooed arm out;

"Randy Orton," She flaunted a companionable smile in return. Although she already knew who he was, an introduction wouldn't hurt.

"Brooklyn Taylor" She shook his hand with enchanting conviction.

"Brooklyn" He partly muttered to himself looking up to meet her hazel brown irises.

"Yup, Brooklyn, like the city" She confirmed running a hand through her stringy blonde locks, pushing them out of her face.

"Nice" He spoke in such a hushed tone, barely audible. With a simple nodded, he raised from the seat, placing a gentle, but large, hand on her shoulder, "Nice meeting you "

"Likewise"

She watched as the so called "Legend Killer" strode away to his eye-catching friend, standing across the room lights weights. It seemed as though they were having a conversation as Randy approached him while John glanced back at her a few times.

Feeling slightly annoyed with the looks that clearly meant they were talking about her, she decided to introduce herself first, this time around.

"Brooklyn Taylor" Plain and simple, short and sweet, she stuck her arm out to greet John Cena. He smiled brightly at her assertiveness, glorified by his dimples

"John Cena"

Before casual, small talk conversations could blossom, a bubbly brunette placed herself into the picture.

"I saw people shaking hands and making friends and all that good stuff, and I didn't want to miss out" She smiled glowingly, sticking her arm out as John stuck out his own. "Hi, Im-"

Suddenly she was cut off as Randy pushed John away slightly, replacing the space where John's hand would've connected in a few short seconds with that of his own. Suddenly the mysteriousness was replaced by charming interest.

"Adrianne Wilson" She continued with a slight giggle, correlating with his large hand.

"Randy Orton"

She couldn't help but to notice the way his smile crept toward his right side in a crooked manner. Made him seem slightly more mysterious than he was exposing. With a small, intriguing wink, he let go of her hand.

"Adrianne Wilson" She repeated to John,

"John Cena" He spoke with a friendly, less seductive smile.

**-xxxx-**

"5 minutes until the Diva's match girls!" Adrianne yelled into the women's locker room, clad in her work gear " Gorilla positions in 2"

Holding the door as Divas poured out in dresses in preparation for a contest of some sort, or heaven forbid, an actual match. As the last female in a dress walked out, noe last girl with long red hair dressed in jeans and a t-shirt followed.

"Not participating?" Adrianne questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Pft, would I want to participate in that?" The red-head rolled her eyes ignorantly. "No offence. It's just that – I want to wrestle! Not dance around in a dress. And plus, they don't really put me into matches either." Her big eyes wide with disappointment.

"I understand you. That's why being a Diva doesn't interest me so much" Adrianne agreed as the Diva nodded.

"I'm Maria, by the way" Her tall structure stuck out a hand, while Adrianne shook it.

"I'm Adrianne" A bright introductory smile on both their faces when suddenly she heard a voice through her headset.

"Entrance 2" The voice yelled, Adrianne immediately knowing that's where she would be heading to.

"Oh, well, I've got to go, nice meeting you!"

Maria smiled, "You too"

**-xxxx-**

Although Brooklyn was on track to becoming a Diva, she was working as an intern as Monday Night Raw rolled in, just as per usual. Cruising the hallways, an annoying static-like sound was coming from her headset, removing it, she stopped in the hallway to adjust the device. She suddenly heard whistling and humming from around the corner. Peaking a look, she saw a man, clad in dark blue jeans and a plain black wife beater. She couldn't help but to find his rainbow hair highly intriguing.

"Everything alright?" Brooklyn asked carefully, as the man revealed his indentity while turning his head. She recognized him as Jeff Hardy.

"Yeah, everything's fine" He spoke serenely, removing the white headphones from his ears. Brooklyn nodded in response, offering an awkward smile. He smiled as well, comfortably offering an introduction.

"Jeff Hardy" He stuck out a tattoo covered arm and she shook it,

"Brooklyn Taylor. WWE intern"

"Nice" He spoke again before smiling and putting the headphones back in his ears. She turned on her heels and walked towards the opposite direction. _Bizarre_.

**-xxxx-**

"We decided to go out with complete strangers we barely even know" Adrianne continued to grumble on as she searched through the close in her packed suitcase trying to decide on what to wear.

"Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?"

Brooklyn turned to face the undecided girl, her sleek and straight blonde hair cascading down to her mid-back, clad in cargo shorts and a gathered tank-top, with her heel boots to exaggerate her tiny height.

"You feel like it's a bad idea because you're being stubborn. Ri, you've got to be reasonable here. This is how you make friends, and plus, they work with us, you're speaking like they're criminals"

Adrianne let out a sigh of defeat, pulling on the jeans she planned on sporting. "And don't you act like you don't want to see that Legend Killer" Brooklyn spoke in a very sing-song tone, teasing the brunette into a sheepish smile.

"Seriously though, I'm not trying to get involved with a guy like him or any guy for that matter" She spoke simply, trying her best not to make eye contact with her friend.

"Adrianne, you've got to move on. You can't be scared of getting into a relationship. I understand you've been treated wrong, very wrong, once" She emphasized, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you deserve better, and you'll find the guy somewhere, you just have to keep an open mind. Don't lock yourself out"

Although Brooklyn was known to give effectual advice, but this bit didn't seem to be getting through to Adrianne too well. All that she gave in response was a weary sigh, just continuing on with getting ready. Brooklyn only watched and couldn't help but to sigh as well. _What would it take_.

**-xxxx-**

This kinda sucks. I was in a rush to get it uploaded because it's kind of overdue. But I'm really enjoying writing this fic :) There's also a trailer video for this fic on my youtube (thedreambugg, link also on my profile)

Thank you too: **beautifultragedyxxx – xDarexToxDreamx – xHalosandwings – ThatGirl54 **

Review lovelies!

xoxo, the**dream**bug


End file.
